startwinkleforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Brands
A Brand is the general term that identifies the distinctive product of a company. In the Star☆Twinkle☆Forever universe, the term "brand" is used to describe the company in which the Style Cards are from. Each brand is based on one of the 18 idol types: Star, Glitter, Galaxy, Planet, Sunny, Heat, Moon, Night, Constellar, Spectrum, Sky, Cloud, Beauty, Light, Dreamy, and Shiny and from there create designs with themes and styles unique to that brand. There are currently ten known regular brands and one known Bands brand. Bands Brandlist Twinkling Universe Twinkling Universe is a spectrum type Bands brand with beautiful, glittering dresses shining like all the constellations of the night sky mixed with the Cures’ looks. It is the main Bands brand of the Star☆Twinkle☆Forever band. ---- Regular Brandlist Galactic Milkyway Galactic Milkyway is a constellar-type brand that amalgamates the image of a starry sky with more galaxy-like designs and a cool color tone. It is Hagoromo Lala and Hagoromo Lulu's preferred brand. ---- Glitterific Space World! Glitterific Space World! is a star-type brand combining cute designs with more unusual space designs to make an "out-of-this-world" mix. It is Hoshina Hikaru's preferred brand. ---- Flaming Sunshine Flaming Sunshine is a sunny-type brand giving off a vintage and mature feel, with the image of vibrant colors and classic mexican looks. It is Amamiya Erena's preferred brand. ---- Moonlight Legend Moonlight Legend is a moon-type brand with a gothic feeling, capturing the image of a princess and priestess look mixed with colors of the sky. It is Kaguya Madoka's preferred brand. ---- Beautiful Pearl Light Beautiful Pearl Light 'is a beauty and light type brand that gives off a feel of dreams and stars, mixed with an image of colorful memories. It is Achikita Mitsumi's preferred and self-created brand. ---- Neko Neko 'Neko Neko is a galaxy-type brand with the image of bizarre, space-like designs with a idol feel. It is Hoshiniji Mao's preferred brand. ---- Secret Cosmic Secret Cosmic is a spectrum-type brand that has a feel of mystery, like looking into the secrets of the shining space world, as well as a feel of cuteness that would only come from a space idol! It is Hoshiniji Yuni's preferred brand. ---- Comet Lovely Comet Lovely is a glitter-type brand that makes girls fall in love~! The brand has a overall design that screams adorable. With a mix of space and stars, Comet Lovely is the ideal brand for cute girls. It is Hoshina Hotaru's preferred brand. ---- Starlit Girl Starlit Girl is a sky-type brand full of designs that make girls have shining futures. The brand is full of starry designs and glow, as well as a girly feel. It is Amano Anna's preferred brand. ---- Love Cloud Love Cloud is a sky-type brand that makes you feel refreshed and loved. Full of true feelings and hope and tranquility, this brand creates a calm atmosphere around you and your true love. It is Himura Kaori's perferred and self-created brand. Category:Terminologies Category:Brands